DU Episode 2
is the second episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the seventy-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It cover chapters Chapter 269 through Chapter 272 of the manga. Summary The criminal Angelo arrives at the Higashikata residence dressed as a milkman, aiming to have Aqua Necklace possess Tomoko or her son. At the same time, details of his murder-rape of three young boys are revealed. Tomoko notices something strange about the bottle of milk he gives her and sees that it is ajar. She asks for a new bottle and he curses, choosing to vent his frustration on a bystander and his dog. Angelo instead has his Stand infiltrate the plumbing of the Higashikata residence. While Josuke discusses Angelo and his Stand with Jotaro on the phone, Aqua Necklace enters Tomoko's body. However, Josuke notices it and manages to imprison Aqua Necklace in a bottle by having Crazy Diamond punch through his mother and break the bottle at the same time, then repair the bottle and heal Tomoko. Aqua Necklace is now trapped and Josuke is waiting for Jotaro to come. However, when Ryohei comes back from his night shift and Angelo recognizes him, the criminal transforms Aqua Necklace into cognac, knowing that Ryohei always had a drink after his night shift. When Josuke is distracted by Jotaro's arrival, Ryohei drinks the fake cognac and is killed by Aqua Necklace. Josuke tries to pummel Aqua Necklace in anger, but it escapes. Then Josuke heals his grandfather but it is too late for Ryohei, as even Crazy Diamond cannot bring back the dead. Josuke vows to avenge his grandfather and become the town's protector in Ryohei's stead. Three days later, while raining, Angelo ambushes Jotaro, not knowing that he is a Stand user. Star Platinum punches Aqua Necklace but it is unaffected and infiltrates the house. Jotaro runs back inside to warn Josuke, but Aqua Necklace has opened every hot water faucet and merges with the steam. In its gaseous state, Josuke is unable to catch him in a bottle nor Jotaro is able to pin the Stand down. The entire house is soon filled with steam; Jotaro and Josuke are trapped. Josuke then breaks through a wall leading to the only isolated room and repairs it, but Angelo predicted this and turned on the humidifier. Josuke swallows Aqua Necklace but was prepared for this situation. Having swallowed a shredded latex glove beforehand, Josuke repairs it and traps Aqua Necklace. Josuke and Jotaro pinpoint Angelo's location and corner him near a rock. When Angelo tries to dissuade them from killing him, Josuke instead fuses him to a rock forever, thus avenging his grandfather. The newly christened "Angelo Rock" becomes one of Morioh's biggest attractions, as Jotaro remarks that Josuke is a pretty crazy guy. Appearances }} Manga/Anime Differences . In the manga, he owns a and the game isn't displayed. **Incidentally, he also has his Stand playing on the Jaguars team. *When Josuke and Jotaro see that Angelo turned on the bathroom's faucet, one glove is missing between two scenes; hinting at Josuke's trick to trap Aqua Necklace. }} Commentary Trivia *This is the first episode to feature an opening that isn't animated by Kamikaze Douga, instead opting for traditional animation. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes